Windris the Lynx
THIS PAGE IS ONLY HERE FOR ARCHIVING PURPOSES, THE NEW PAGE IS HERE: ☀https://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Windris_The_Lynx_%28reboot%29 Windris the Lynx is a Fan Character made by thelobsterlover. She is a anthropomorphic Lynx cat with blue fur and a mysterious past. Nobody knows who her true parents are. She loves freedom and is very adventurous, but is also quite caring. Concept and Creation Windris started out as an unnamed pink cat, used for fanfics with your own OC in them. One day I found a quiz about if your Oc is a Mary Sue or not, so I decided to make an official Oc. What came out was a blue cat name Sky (full name Skyfree). Shortly after her creation, I decided to start drawing Sonic characters. But at some I gave up on drawing and did not develop Skyfree for a while. In 2017 I decided to take up the pencil once more and start drawing Sonic characters again. This time Skyfree was given a whole new redesign, having finger-less gloves and Deep Blue hair. I was quite happy with her for a while. But then, a few months later, I decided to give her another redesign, now including longer ears, and no gloves at all. And that has been the design for her. (might change) Design and Appearance 1st design: Light Blue fur, with purple patterns, purple shirt with winged symbol, jeans and normal white gloves, red shoes with a wing pattern and yellow tip with normal socks, long flowing hair that stretches down to the shoes. 2nd design Light Blue fur with Pink patterns, brown shirt and pants with fluff on the edges, pink finger-less gloves and purple boots with wing patterns, hair in a ponytail, headphones and goggles around neck. 3rd design: Light blue fur with teal patterns, brown jacket with teal and deep blue wind patterns, deep blue pants with fluff on the edges, no gloves, swirly hair and purple goggles on head. Personality Windris is very adventurous and likes flying and exploring. But she hates being restricted or tied down, especially by older people. Despite this, she is kind and caring, calming fights and helping others, but she has a trouble standing up for herself. She gets scared when other people, like Blaze, are angry for no apparent reason. Her main fear is being trapped, mostly underground. Her biggest weak point in personality is she like to brag a lot about her achievements, often causing annoyance from other people. She can often be a clumsy, but she has gotten over it a bit. Windris isn't afraid to try new things, but gets embarrassed when other people find out. She has a strong sense of determination, but that can sometimes lead to her getting angry at a situation she can't fix, and being unresponsive to anything else while she tries to fix it. Powers and Abilities Windris has the ability to fly, having been born with wings. She can fly half of Sonic's speed most of the time, but given enough power, like in her super form, she can fly faster than the speed of sound. Given enough time, she can also make air waves with her wings to stun enemies in the air. Windris also has the power of Aerokenesis, to go with her flying ability. She can summon currents of air to boost herself in any direction, or to send flying enemies of course. She can even levitate things slightly, using the air below them, but she can only do it for small things. She can summon huge tornadoes to sweep up all the enemies in the area, both on the ground and in the sky. But she does that rarely because it consumes energy. Along with those 2 powers, she has a heightened sense of hearing, because she has large ears. She can detect faint noises and pinpoint them (even though she's not a bat). She can and does use the Sol Emeralds to visit Sonic's dimension now and then. Relationships Blaze the Cat Windris's relations to Blaze are like Marine's, but less infuriating for Blaze. Windris will behave most of the time when Blaze is around, but sometimes goofs off to annoy her. But they are on good terms with each other, being adopted sisters and all that. Silver the Hedgehog Windris sees Silver as her best friend and likes to spend time with him. She likes a bit better than Blaze as he doesn't restrict her for being younger. She also finds he's quite funny when he is trying to be serious, and relate that to how clumsy she is. (tiny crush alert) Dune the Fennec Windris mostly sees him as an annoying little brother, which is exactly what he is. Her long fuse gets quite short after being pranked by him, his only weakness to her is that he keeps misplacing things. But they can get along well if no pranking is involved. Codray the Huskey Windris sees him as a goofball, but she likes him for that reason. Despite him being 18, he is VERY immature and often ignores Windris when she trying to talk to him, causing annoyance. But he's quite smart when actually focusing on something. Backstory Nobody knows who Windris's real parents are, but she got adopted by Blaze's parents when she was a baby. Blaze and Windris spent their childhood together, and she was one of the people who Blaze trusted. She turned 13 prior to the events of Sonic Rush, Windris was picking flowers while Blaze was guarding the Sol Emeralds. Suddenly a wormhole appeared and the Sol Emeralds were sucked into it. Seeing this, Blaze told Windris stay put, and jumped in. Then the events of Sonic Rush play out. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Windris comes to help Blaze when Captain Whisker takes the Jeweled Sceptre, a powerful staff protected by the royal family for generations. They both meet Sonic, Tails and Marine, Windris being for the first time. When all of them get to Sky Babylon, Windris chooses to go with Sonic while Blaze collects the Sol Emeralds. When facing the pirates in Sky Babylon, Windris discovers her powers of flight and Aerokenesis, and helps with the fighting all throughout the rest of the game. After that, 2 years have passed when Windris finds herself in another world after accidentally tampering with the Sol emeralds. Exploring it, she suddenly finds someone falling, a young fennec who jumped off a cliff. She barely managed to grab him and flies him to the ground. Windris decides to take him with her, eventually leaving him near the town. That was the last she saw of him, until. . . It's in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 that the action really happens. And let's say Dune lives in the normal world Windris gets transported to the future with Blaze and meets Silver. The first cut scene of Silver's story starts, with Windris holding of Iblis while Blaze jumps off to tell Silver. Windris doesn't trust Mephiles and decides not to go with him, but gets pulled into the past anyways. She lands in Dusty Desert, meeting Dune the Fennec after he saved her from a sandstorm. She woke up in the sand with Dune propping up her 'pillow' with his sand manipulation. He had a weird resemblance to the fennec she met 2 years ago, but she didn't know his name then. They get to know each other and Dune tells her everything that happened since.After Windris recovers she reunites with Silver and Blaze after he tried to kill Sonic in Castletown, and Dune heads back to Dusty Desert. Silver is pondering about whether he should kill someone to save his world, and Windris tells him not to listen to "the mouth-less weird dude". She then decides to take a fly around Castletown, having not used her wings much, but she accidentally made a big mess of wind currents in the sky and blew herself to White Acropolis. Upon landing, Windris soon discovers that the place is infested with robots, and got cornered by a few of them. Fortunately, she is rescued by Codray the Husky, who happens to lost too. She guides Codray back to Castle town, to find that Mephiles was there too. Windris demands where Silver and Blaze have gone, to that he answers that they went to Terminal Station. So Windris rushes off to find Silver and Blaze at Radical Train Zone. She arrives, only to find that Silver and Shadow are fighting each other, but that first thing she thinks is that Shadow looks eerily similar to Mephiles. After the fighting is over, and Silver and Shadow hop into a Chaos Control portal, Windris goes find this "sonic" fellow. Instead she finds Tails in the forest outside the New City, and they have a little chat as they both fly to Kingdom Valley . They both happen to run into Sonic and Silver go through the level together. (time skip to when Elise dies) Windris and Tails say good bye as they both jump into the portal to their respective places. (Time skip again) Blaze gets teleport to another dimension, but Windris has to stay. But she witnesses the fusion of Iblis and Mephiles and the end of the world, and had her first time going super in the battle against Solaris. But, of course, being inexperienced, she wasn't much help. At the end of the game, time gets reversed, so Windris never met Silver, but still sorta remembers him like Blaze. In one such visit to Sonic's dimension, in the beginning of Sonic Free Riders, Windris learns via Tails that there will be a Grand Prix for extreme gear, and decides to give it a go. But, with most things, she is quite clumsy and slips up a few times, a bit to Tails's dismay. She does eventually learn and the rest of the game continues. In Sonic Generations she attends Sonic's birthday party along with Blaze after receiving a invitation that somehow teleport to the Sol Dimension. And of course, gets paralysed along with the other of Sonic's friends, afterwards meeting Silver again in white space. Quotes "Blaze, do you know these people?" - after meeting Sonic and Tails "Blaaaaze, how many times do I have to tell to stop treating me like a child!" "A little help here guys?!" - holding off Iblis when Silver and Blaze arrive "I don't trust this guy, Blaze do you tru- WHAT ARE YOU DOING SILVER?!?!" After seeing Mephiles "Silver, don't trust the mouth-less weird dude, he looks suspicious." "Ohhh I know you, your that fox I met in my dimension, Tails, was it?" - talking to Tails in the forest "This is going super, huh? N-not what I expected." - going super at the end of Sonic 2006 Gallery = scroll down and ignore the trivia until you finish Trivia Windris's super form, Skyfree Windris, is based off of her original name. Windris's name could have been Amethyst, Geyser, or Gust. Windris's power was originally going to be Hydrokensis, but was scrapped because it didn't correspond with her flying ability. Windris's early designs had brown eyes and black hair like thelobsterlover, but was changed to match her abilities. She was also going to a cat, or a Serval, but was changed to a Lynx because of the fur tufts on her ears. Windris was going to have a pet chao named clouds, but scrapped Just a thing, she can play the violin Very early stuff, she was going to guard the super emeralds Windris's favourite colour is teal, tho mine is purple At one point I made art of her in her red pyjamas, but I lost it before I could take a picture. If she made a team with Dune and Codray (MIGHT HAPPEN) it would be the second team besides Team Heroes where the fly character has blue, the speed character has green eyes, and the power character has purple eyes To be exact on her species of Lynx, she's a Iberian Lynx because the tufts on the ears bend down Category:Lynxes Category:Females